At World's End
by Shadow Koga
Summary: Fidning out truth is always hard but fighing for somthing you believe in is the really hard part.  Third part of my Pirates of the Carribean fic and as always Tira Kuro and my own twist, hope you enjoy reading it and please leave comments.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome back Miss Kuro!" Jones spat seeing a group of his crew bring Tira to him. You are not to harm her." She heard someone from upper deck comand. "This be my ship I can do what I see fit!" Jones spat at Beckett who approached him with a smug smile on his face. "Bringing people aboard for your own gain wasn't the agreement Jones."

Jones didn't say anything to him after that. "Hm you don't have the nerve to speak? That rather annoys me there for if you are the ships captain you will command this ship as I tell you to."

Tira didn't know what was worse the fact she had been captured by Davy Jones or the fact that she was about to be handed to Cutler Beckett, the man she greatly despised. The words she sas made her fill sick. "I'll go with you Beckett just take the cannons off the Black Pearl." She pleaded and Beckett gave a amused smirk seeing the Pearl coming in to view. "You heard her." Was all he said before one of the dreaded pirates pushed Tira to him.

Beckett said nothing as he turned to walk back to the other ship to his quarters as Mercer followed him dragging Tira along with him. "Who could have led them to the Pearl?" Tira thought to herself.

The three arrived at Becketts's quarters but only she and Beckett went inside. Beckett sat down at the desk completely ignoring Tira. "What the devil is going on Beckett?" Tira asked. "I've no interest in telling you." Beckett told her. "if you don't then why am I even here?" Tirar asked more sternly.

"You are property of Port Royal and we require your services." Beckett said without even giving her a glimps. "how dare you say I'm property!"

Tira roared at him with anger held high in her voice. "But you are Miss Kuro or should I just call you theif?" Beckett asked sarcastically."Hold your damn tougn before I cut it out and make you!" She threaten going up to him holding out her knife to Beckett. "Threaten me all you like, however if I werent here who'd be the one protecting you from Jones?" Beckett asked easily looking her straight in the eyes. "I don't need your protection!"

"Oh I think you do, you are a dying breed Miss Kuro along with the pirates but then again I'm not as kind to them as I am to you." Beckett told her as he stood from the desk. "You have to be joking, this is kindness? You're just telling me that if I stay on your side then I won't die but the others will? Thanks but I rather decline that offer."


	2. Chapter 2

Before Beckett could give any reply Mercer came in "Sorry for the intrution." Mercer said. "What is it?" We've information on were the pirates are headed and I bielieve it has something to do with the Nine Pieces of Eight." Mercer told Beckett.

Beckett turned his attention to Tira. "If you'd be so kind as to give me Sparrow's piece I'd be greatfull and maybe I'll consider letting you go back playing pirate." Beckett told Tira. "She doesn't Sir and our friend from Singapore was mum on the subject on why there are nine pieces of eight." Mercer informed Beckett. "Then it seems he like Tira value information. Best if we keep that information to ourselves." Beckett said eyeing the governor who was at the oppisite of the room.

"What are you going to do with me now?" Tira asked. "Being that you gave me information on whre your pirate friends are I'll let you go back to them."

"You summonded me, Lord Beckett?"

"That couldn't be." Tira said to herself seeing Norrington walking into the room. "Yes, something for you there, your station desrves a new friend." Beckett infomrated him as James looked to see that is was the sword that Will had made for him.

Tira stood there in disbelief Beckett was filled with lies and she could see he inteded on giving her to James Norrington as will as the sword. "What am I to you? a slave?" Tira asked. "Much more then that you will guide us to whre the pirates are headed and you will stay with Norrington." Beckett told her.

"Come along Miss Kuro." James said taking her by the arm to his quarters on the ship. James didn't say a word to her before opening the door to his cabin both of them walked in and James put his sword down on the bed. "Is this it keeping me here as prsanor so I'll beforced to tell you where the pirates are headed?" Tira asked but got no asnwer that was until James walked over to her closing the door behind her and embracing Tira longingly. "What are you doing? Tira asked surprised that James was really hugging her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to see you again." James said as he released her. "How am I supposed to believe you after you betrayed me not once but twice and now it looks as if you really love me, I'm sorry but I can't believe you anymore." Tira told him and with that being said James sat down on the bed. "I'd firgue you would say that but still I love you Tira more then Elizabeth."

Tira felt sorry after she head this. "I'm glad to hear you say it James and I know you mean it but my heart doesn't belong to serving a Port, no it's far greater I'm meant to be at sea, freedom." She said going over and sitting beside him gently putting a hand on his trembling shoulder. "But I'll tell you something I've never told anyone, I'm extremly greatfull for you and that will never change." Tira whispered gently in James' ear. James looked at her. "Do you mean it?" James asked. "Of course and I still do, I'll always consider you a very good friend James." Tira told him.

There was a long silence after that maybe she had said to much or maybe James still wasn't convinced that was until James broke the silence. "If you'll wait until nightfall I'll have a long boat ready to take you to the pirates." James told her "Thank you James." She told him while hugging him greatfully.

James stood up after that. "Stay here until then, you'll be safe I promise." He told her going out thdoor. A feeling in Tira's stomach made her regret the decision what if this was all apart of Beckett's plan to make her give him information on whre the pirates where headed, sure she was a thief and had double crossed a person in her life but if was a different with the crew of pirates she had been sailing with these past four years and she was not about to betray them. "If Beckett thinks he can fool me, he's sadly mistaken." Tira said standing up from the bed and went to the door.

If it weren't for Jack's compass she never would have escape, taking a long boat out to the sea she looked back up seeing no had noticed her leaving. "Sorry James but this is who I am." Tira said taking out Jack's compass. "Show me what I want most."

Were the compass was showing the direction, she put it down on the seat in front of her and began rowing the boat in the direction. Whre the compass was leading her it didn't take her long to reach or catch up to the ship. "Maybe the sea witch is helping me." Tira thought seeing that she was right on the ship's tail.


End file.
